harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility
Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility is the first Harvest Moon game on the Nintendo Wii in North America and Japan. In the PAL regions (Europe and Australia) Magical Melody was released on the Wii instead of on the Gamecube. Gameplay In Tree of Tranquility the controls are designed to make full use of the Wii's motion control, so you use the tools like you would in real life (swinging the hoe or tipping the watering can for example). However, the Wii Classic Controller can be used as an alternative option to the motion controls. Or, you can simply use the A button, which tends to be the most used method of controlling the game. Story The Harvest Goddess's Mother Tree has been on Waffle Island for years, but it died ten years ago. Some say it was because of old age. Others say that it died because no one cared about it anymore after disrespecting it. After the tragic death, everything turned gloomy. The wind stopped blowing, the sun shined less often, the seas raged violently, people moved away and the once famous rainbows of the island disappeared. The Harvest Goddess went with the tree, and no one heard from her again. Now you come into the picture. You read about Waffle Island in a brochure, as it was described as a "rancher's paradise" and decided to start your new farm life there. On the way over you are knocked out cold by a storm. In the night, you dream about a beautiful lady. You wake up at Sundae Inn, and everything is explained to you, including the history of the Harvest Goddess and the Mother Tree. Mayor Hamilton suspects that the beautiful lady in your dream was the Harvest Goddess. You come to the conclusion that YOU must save the island and restore the town back to it's former glory. The Quilt Making the five rainbows is one of the main objectives to the game, but before you can start making rainbows you must first complete the quilt event. To do this, you must ship at least 1000G through your shipping bin. Then Mayor Hamilton will come to your house and tell you about the quilt. It is supposed to instruct what to do if the Harvest Goddess has gone missing. He will also tell you the right half of it has gone missing. Wait a while and ship another 1000G and Hamilton will come and give you the left half of the quilt. He'll also tell you about how Gill says he thinks the Harvest Sprites took it. Talk to Gill and he won't tell you anything until you've upgraded your house to a bigger size. (Wait and upgrade your house when you want to instead of wasting your hard earned money on something you don't need at the moment.) Once you've done that, talk to Gill again. He'll tell you how he used to see the Harvest Sprites when he was a kid, warning him about how the Harvest Goddess was in trouble. Since he was so young, he didn't know what to do, but he says Dale might know something. Talk to Dale who will then tell you to talk to Mayor Hamilton and ask him to fix the clock tower. Talk to the Mayor and he will give you a key to the clock tower for you to fix. With the key in your hands, face the clock tower (on the side you can't see) and press A. You will find the right half of the quilt and show it to the Mayor. Now the clock tower will begin working again and you can start working on rainbows! To do this, water the flowers at the base of the "special trees" and a harvest sprite will give you the recipe. The Farm When you start you have a choice of three plots of land, the hilltop property, the beach property, and the town property. The beach property is the largest but the furthest from town; it's close to the river, the ocean, and eventually you can easily get to Gelato Mountain from there. The town property is the smallest, but is very close to town. Although the town property is the smallest isn't useless, you can still fit all the buildings on it plus a field. Places around the hilltop property is a route to Maple Lake District, the waterfall and hot spring, and after doing a few things, you can easily get to the Ganache Mine District from there. The soil quality difference between the properties is less significant than in Magical Melody. If you run out of room on your original property you can purchase the other plots you originally turned down, and one more larger plot, the Mountain plot. Buildings/locations on the farm: * Your House * Chicken Coop * Barn * Pasture * Crop Field Tools: * Axe * Hoe * Hammer * Sickle * Watering can * Fishing Rod Livestock on the farm: * Horses * Cows * Sheep * Chicken * Ducks * Goats * Silkworm * Ostrich Crop List: Spring * Turnip * Strawberry * Potato * Flax * Cabbage * Breadfruit Summer *Watermelon *Honeydew *Onion *Corn *Tomato *Cocoa *Sunflower *Begonia *Lily Fall ''' *Yam *Bell pepper *Eggplant *Spinach *Carrot *Roses *Crysanthemums *Purple Herb *Blue Mist Flower Winter *Buckwheat *Snowdrop *Green bell *Anemone *Yellow herb Marriage Like most Harvest Moon games, you can get married. There are a total of 8 Bachelors and Bachelorettes you can marry. Bachelorettes *Anissa *Candace *Kathy *Luna *Maya *Phoebe *Renee *Selena Bachelors *Chase *Gill *Luke *Jin *Julius *Owen *Toby *Calvin Characters Like all other Harvest Moons, there is an array of different characters that fill your town. This does not include Bachelors and Bachelorettes. Connections to each individuals page will be comeing soon. Original The originals are those who live on the island originally; though some have to be unlocked. '''Starting Off *Barbara *Bo *Chloe *Colleen *Craig *Dale *Elli *Hamilton *Hayden *Irene *Jake *Kathy *Mira *Ozzie *Pascal *Ramsey *Ruth Unlockable The people who move to the island as a result of specific things that your character does. *Candace *Luna *Shelly *Cain *Calvin *Chase *Hanna *Phoebe *Julius *Taylor *Grey (ToT) *Perry *Paolo *Renee Island See Waffle Island Waffle Island is the island you live on in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Along with Waffle Island, there is West Gull Island and East Gull Island, which you unlock as the game progresses. Waffle Island is divided into seven different districts (excluding the other unlockable islands. 1) Waffle Town - This is where all the main shops are including Sundae Inn, Meringue Clinic, the General Store and On the Hook. The Tailor's shop will also be here, but this is unlocked later in the game. 2) Waffle Town Square - The town hall is here. Flea Markets and certain festivals are held in the square. 3) Caramel River District - This is where the Caramel River is and where the Hilltop, Seaside, and Town plots are available. It's mostly paths and open fields. 4) Caramel Falls - This is small, and is right next to the Caramel River District. Here is where the Firefly Festival takes place and where the Hot Springs is located. 5) Maple Lake District - This is the main residential district. The church and graveyard are also here and so is Maple Lake. 6) Ganache Mine District - Here is where you will find some other shops, such as Dale's Carpentry, Ramsey the Blacksmith and Souffle Farm. The Praline Forest is here where you can get lumber and material stone. Of course, Ganache Mine is here too. 7) Brownie Ranch District - This is where Brownie Ranch is. You can purchase animals here. Marriage & Children Each bachelor/bachelorette has 5 events you need to view before you can propose. Most are triggered by leaving your house, or talking to the person. * 2 Hearts: They will visit your house and give you a gift. * 4 Hearts: They will ask you to lunch. If you are a boy, you will meet the girl at the beach. If you are a girl, you will meet the boy at Sundae Inn. Make sure to arrive between 12:00 and 1:00. * 5 Hearts: They will give you a gift, and request you give them an item or do something for them. It doesn't matter how long you take, but you cannot marry them until you have completed the request. * 6 Hearts: They will ask you to meet them under Alan's Tree at noon, and will confess their love to you there. For the 4- and 6-heart events, you must talk to the bachelor/bachelorette before noon, because the meeting must happen on the same day. Once the bachelor/bachelorette is at 8 hearts and you've done all of their events, Hamilton will come to your house, and tell you the legend of the Bluebird of Happiness, and that its feather is a traditional proposal item. A few days after this visit, you will get a scene where you exit your house and see the bird flying toward the waterfall! Go to the Caramel Falls area and walk past the waterfall. After another scene, you will get the blue feather. Go propose on a Sunny Day, and you'll automatically go to Daren's Tree and discuss things, then to the town hall where you'll anounce your engagement to Hamilton. He will ask you when you'd like the wedding to be, and you will be given two options: 'The sooner the better' or 'Love lasts forever. It shouldn't be rushed'. Most say the telling him the first option will make the marriage date sooner, but some have said that the date is actually completely random. On the wedding day, you are transported to the chapel. You can say 'I Do' or 'Huh?', but, it apparently doesn't change anything. If you are a girl, your husband will continue with his job; if you are a boy, your wife will quit her job and will spend a lot of time shopping in town. Two seasons after marriage, either you or your partner will feel ill. You go to the clinic, and Irene will tell you that you/your wife is pregnant. A week later, your spouse will ask you to go to the church with them to pray for your child. Once you are there, they will ask you if you want a boy or girl, or if you don't care what their gender is. The gender you pick will be the gender of your child. If you choose that you don't care, it will be randomized A season later, your child will be born! The personallity of your child changes with your spouse. Their life is divided into four stages. The first lasts one season and your child will be an infant. They cannot crawl, talk, or do anything. The second stage is when your child learns to crawl, and this lasts one season. The third stage is when your child learns to talk and this will last one season. The fourth and final stage is when your child is now a fully grown kid and can walk around, talk and even help you on your farm if you wish. They can even go on walks with you. They will not grow any more after this, but once you die, you will have the option to start a new game and your child will be the new character you play. Then your son or daughter can take over the farm! Category:Games Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Tree of Tranquility